Road to Singapore
Road to Singapore is a 1940 feature film from Paramount Pictures starring Bob Hope, Bing Crosby, and Dorothy Lamour. This first of seven pictures in the "Road to …" series takes place in the British Crown colony of Singapore. Summary Best friends Josh Mallon and Ace Lannigan work aboard the same ship. As it returns to the US after a long voyage, they see all the other sailors being mistreated by their wives and girlfriends, so the two pledge never to get involved with women again. This vow is tested almost immediately. First, Ace is confronted by the family of a former lover, Cherry, and they insist that he marry her. Then Josh, who is the son of a rich shipping magnate, has to fend off his fiancee, Gloria, and his father's wishes that he settle down and take over the family business. Things get worse when Josh and Ace get caught up fishing and turn up late for a party to celebrate Josh's engagement. Gloria's hostile drunken brother starts a fistfight and a news reporter takes photographs that cause a scandal. Josh and Ace flee to Hawaii and then head for Singapore. However, the pair only get as far as the island of Kaigoon before their money runs out. They rescue exotic local expat Mima from her abusive dance-partner, Caesar, and she moves into their hut. Soon Mima is running the two men's lives, much to their chagrin. The trio try several different ways to make money, including trying to sell a spot remover that is so bad it dissolves clothes. When Josh's father finally locates his wayward son, he and Gloria fly there to bring Josh back to face his responsibilities. The resentful Caesar leads them to where Ace, Josh and Mima are enjoying a local feast. By this point, both Josh and Ace have fallen in love with Mima. She is heartbroken to learn that Gloria is Josh's fiancee. Ace proposes to Mima, but before she can accept, Josh returns. The two friends almost come to blows over her, but then decide that she should choose between them. Mima picks Ace. Josh boards an ocean liner with Gloria and his father. Meanwhile, Caesar informs the local police that Ace is on the island illegally. Ace is arrested when he cannot produce a passport, but manages to escape. He and Mima flee aboard a ship, but Ace comes to realize that Mima really loves Josh. When Josh's ship docks at a tropical port, a passenger complains about a terrible spot remover that disintegrated his suit jacket. Josh realizes that Ace and Mima must be on the island. When he finds them, Ace tells his best friend that Mima really loves him. Cast * Bing Crosby as Josh Mallon V * Dorothy Lamour as Mima * Bob Hope as Ace Lannigan * Charles Coburn as Joshua Mallon IV * Judith Barrett as Gloria Wycott * Anthony Quinn as Caesar * Jerry Colonna as Achilles Bombanassa * Johnny Arthur as Timothy Willow * Pierre Watkin as Morgan Wycott * Steve Pendleton as Gordon Wycott * Miles Mander as Sir Malcolm Drake * Pedro Regas as Zato * Greta Granstedt as Babe * Edward Gargan as Bill * John Kelly as Sailor * Kitty Kelly as Sailor's wife * Roger Gray as Father * Monte Blue as High Priest * Harry C. Bradley as Secretary * Cyril Ring as Ship's Officer * Richard Tucker as Ship's Officer * Jack Pepper as Columnist * Arthur Q. Bryan as Bartender * Robert Emmett O'Connor as Native Immigration Officer * Belle Mitchell as Native shopkeeper * Fred Malatesta as Native policeman * Elvia Allman as Girl * Bobby Barber as ManReynolds, Fred, Road to Hollywood, 1986, John Joyce, Gateshead, UK, page 101 References Category:Movies Category:Road to... Movies